Homecoming
by Faramirlover
Summary: Gareth comes home from Uni with his friend Paul and gets a bit of a suprise. Set in my 'Gareth' AU universe. IxJ
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi. This is just a little fic that belongs in the same AU as my story 'Gareth'. Thanks to my friends Grace who helped write this.

Btw, Gareth is about 18.

**Word Count**: 500

**Homecoming**

"How long are you staying for this time?" Paul asked as he followed Gareth up the drive, their feet crunching on the gravel.

"I've got three weeks. Three weeks off listening to Professor Herman lecturing on how to correctly take someone's blood pressure," Gareth said, pulling out a door key and fitting it into the lock.

Years of practice at sneaking in after a late night parties meant the lock didn't even click and the door didn't creak.

"Are you sure it's okay? Me staying the night? Your dads won't mind?"

"Look, they won't even be up. They're either at work or they're asleep."

"But-"

"Calm down. What's the worst that could happen? They think we're shagging?"

"You wish."

Gareth laughed in reply.

"Come on. I'm starving. There'll be leftovers in the fridge. Tad's chili is to die for."

Gareth led the way down the hall to the door at the end.

"Funny. The light's on. Tad's always really obsessed with energy saving."

Paul shrugged in reply. Gareth pushed the door open before falling back with a gasp of horror.

"Mate? What's wrong?"

Paul stepped forward to peer over Gareth's shoulder into the kitchen. The two figures lying on top of the kitchen table had frozen. The one on top's stationary lips were hovering a centimetre above the others left nipple whilst the smaller of the two had his fingers buried in the first's short hair and was breathing raggedly.

"Oh God!" Ianto said, pushing Jack off him before snatching his trousers from the floor and pulling them on.

Jack was less concerned. He grabbing his boxers and tugging them up, all the while smiling at the two shell shocked boys.

"Hey Sport. Didn't expect you home. You should have rung; we could have got some aubergines in. I know how you love your mussaka."

"I…" Gareth was almost lost for words, staring at his fathers "I… I'll help Tad with the shopping tomorrow."

Ianto smiled apologetically.

"Hi Paul," he said "you staying the night?"

"I was…" Paul said uncertainly, glancing at Gareth.

"He is," Gareth said firmly, closing a hand round his friend's wrist "we'll try not to be too loud."

He pulled the still slighted shocked Paul from the room. As soon as they were out of the room Gareth started laughing. Paul joined in a moment later and by the time they were in Gareth's room they could barely breathe. It was only when Paul grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed Gareth against the wall that they stopped laughing.

"Still up for that shag?"

Gareth didn't reply. Instead he reached out and pulled the slightly taller boy into a bruising kiss. Gareth didn't speak until they were both stripped down to their boxers.

"What brought this on?" he breathed against Paul's lips.

"Your dads are hot!" Paul replied, pecking Gareth on the cheek before pulling him over to the bed.

Gareth opened his mouth to call him pervert but was cut off by another brutal kiss.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **Done! Hope you liked it. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks to all the people who requested a second chapter of this and reviewed the first. I hope you like it.

**Dedication**: For evilpinkbutterfly101 who I always bug with ideas about Gareth and she never complains.

**Word Count: **961

**OOOOOO**

Gareth was not a morning person. He never had been and he never would be. In that respect he was just like his Dad. Every morning he would automatically wake up at 7o'clock, roll over, grab his teddy bear and hug it, snuggling down to fall back to sleep.

This morning was the same as every other. Apart from one thing. Teddy was suddenly much bigger and warmer and fleshier than he'd been before he went away to university.

Gareth cracked an eye open and was met with an amused amber-eyed gaze.

"Mornin'," Paul said, smiling lightly and reached out to tuck a stray stand of black hair back behind Gareth's ear.

"Hi," Gareth couldn't help the flush that spread across his cheeks at Paul's affectionate gesture.

The blush intensified as Paul slipped an arm round his waist and pulled him against a bare chest. A light kiss was brushed against his lips but he pulled away almost instantly.

"Err, we really shouldn't. My dads will be up and…"

Paul nodded and pulled away. They lay for a moment watching each other, the cute blush still adorning Gareth's cheeks. It was Paul who moved first. He slid out of the bed, grabbing his boxers and putting them on. This was followed by one of Gareth's baggy t-shirts, which somehow managed to look fairly tight on the other boy.

"Ew, no this isn't going to work," Paul said, pulling off the top again "This feels icky. I'm just gonna have a shower," he said pulling open a door and entering Gareth's en-suite.

Gareth listened to the running water for a moment before standing up and following his best friend into the bathroom.

OOOOOO

When they came down the stairs Gareth was limping. He was trying to be as surreptitious about it as possible so his parents didn't notice but the way Paul was smiling smugly told him that he wasn't doing very well.

He dropped Paul's hand just as he entered the kitchen, knowing his dad would pick up on it and instantly jump to conclusions. As he pushed the door open he was hit by the smell of bacon frying. Jack was sat at the table, reading a paper and Ianto was at the cooker, frying bacon and stirring beans.

The grin on Jack's face when he looked up and saw the two boys in the doorway was enough to tell Gareth that he knew. Ianto's cheerful 'Did you have a good night boys?' was enough to tell him he didn't have a clue. Jack choked on the coffee he had just taken a sip of and Gareth turned a deep red, ducking his head in embarrassment, attempting to hide his face behind his shoulder length wavy bangs. Paul just grinned and bounced over to peer over Ianto's shoulder.

"Yes, thanks. Any of that bacon got my name on it?" he said, cheerful as ever.

"As if I could do a fry up and not have you in mind. Sit down. It'll be done in a minute."

Paul nodded cheerfully and plonked himself down in his usual seat next to Jack. Gareth followed, sitting beside him, opposite Jack, but doing it in a slightly more careful manner, unable to avoid the pain that shot up his spine at the pressure he was applying on his sore backside.

Paul sniggered at him then moaned in delight as Ianto placed a plate piled with sausage, bacon and beans on the table in front of him.

"I'm guessing you don't want a lot," Ianto said, looking at Gareth as he placed a plate as laden as Paul's in front of Jack.

Gareth nodded in reply and was gifted with a much smaller portion.

"I don't understand you," Ianto said, frowning slightly, sitting down with his own breakfast between Gareth and Jack "You need your energy," Gareth could almost feel Jack and Paul's smirks "and yet you hardly eat anything. You're so delicate."

A hand was ruffled through his hair and Jack and Paul laughed at his embarrassment.

"And Gareth, Paul, I hope you weren't too, err, disturbed by what you saw last night. I don't want it to have put you of sex for life or anything."

Gareth blushed again and Paul smiled reassuringly.

"No harm done," he said, starting on his sausages.

Breakfast continued in a similar vein with Ianto making innocent comments and Jack and Paul sniggering at the less than innocent connotations that they came up with in their heads. Just when Gareth thought that his morning couldn't get any more embarrassing he felt a warm hand settle on his thigh.

He snapped his head round to glare at the offending hands owner but Paul seemed unaffected by his gaze. He just sat there, shovelling bacon into his mouth at an alarming rate with one hand as the other draw circles on Gareth's skin that climbed gradually higher and higher up his inner thigh. He attempted to bat the hand away but it just came back, more persistent than ever, climbing so high that he had to bite back a moan.

The second Paul's plate was clear Gareth leapt to his feet, grabbing Paul's wrist and pulling him up too.

"Thanks, _Tad_. It was lovely. I've gotta show Paul something upstairs. See you later," with that he pulled Paul out of the room.

They were half way up the stairs when the kitchen door opened again and Ianto called after them.

"Gareth?"

"Yeah, _Tad_?"

"Next time Paul 'stays over'," he added little air quotes "can you pull your bed away from the wall? I don't want the neighbours complaining about being kept awake all night."

Gareth squeaked and blushed bright red before nodding and fleeing upstairs to the safety of his bedroom.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **Yay. Done. That took more work than it should have done. What did you think? Reviews will be rewarded with Gareth/Paul cookies.


End file.
